EL PRIMER AMOR DE MI HIJA ADOLESCENTE
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Taimy? ¿Por qué razón nuestra hija actúa tan extraño? Se preguntan Amy y Taiki. Descubrirlo, los llevará por una serie de situaciones que jamás se imaginaron vivir. Taimy y Mizy Kou OC
1. Extraño comportamiento

**El primer amor de mi hija adolescente.  
Capítulo I  
Extraño comportamiento.**

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_El desarrollo de esta historia pertenece a la autora de este fic._

_Taimy,Yarei, Seinako y Lidew, las "Little Girls" Son idea original de Sol Levine. Así también el fanart principal de la portada de este fic._

_Muzuko, es idea Original de Ilaria Sometimes, igualmente el fanart secundario de la portada._

_Gracias a ambas por permitirme el uso de sus respectivas obras._

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

Hoy Taiki y yo, cumplimos diecisiete años de feliz matrimonio y lo hemos celebrado con una pequeña pero emotiva fiesta. Una hermosa recepción que organizaron para nosotros nuestros seres más queridos.

Hemos sido un matrimonio bastante afortunado, no quiero decir que perfecto, hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos, incluso un conato de divorcio a los dos primeros años. Pero hemos madurado y crecido como pareja. Estoy segura de que es el amor de mi vida, con todo y que comparto su amor con otras dos chicas.

Tenemos dos preciosas hijas, a quienes amamos y procuramos guiar lo mejor posible, cada día mostrarles su valor y su importancia. Darles las herramientas para enfrentar el mundo tan cambiante en el que vivimos. Son nuestro tesoro, Taiki al principio, deseaba un varón, pero ahora no cambiaría a sus princesas por nada. Nuestras hijas a su manera, han sobrepasado las expectativas que como padres pudiéramos tener, y mientras ellas estén bien, nosotros estamos bien. La menor de ellas se llama Muzuko, su llegada, fue una sorpresa pues ni mi esposo ni yo esperábamos volver a ser padres, ya que en mi primer embarazo tuve muchas complicaciones, descartamos la posibilidad de otro hijo, pero con todo y eso, la llegada de Muzuko fue una bendición. Mi nena, físicamente es muy parecida a mí, aunque tiene los maravillosos ojos color malva de su padre. Ella es simplemente un huracán, es traviesa, impetuosa y valiente. Defiende siempre su opinión a pesar de contar con tan sólo cinco años. Mizy, es como cariñosamente la llamamos, gracias a su tía Mina, pues me persiguió con el asunto desde el nacimiento de la bebé, hasta que acepté por puro agotamiento una tarde en que vino a traerle alguna ropa de su hija Seinako como herencia.

—Amy dime, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije sobre el nombre de tu bebita? Nena, dile a mamá que te quieres cambiar el nombre — dijo levantando a Muzuko de su carreola haciéndola sonreír.

—Mina, no quiero ser hostil contigo, ya conoces mi opinión y la de Taiki, mejor toma tu té, después de un rato ya no sabe bueno.

—Está bien, te dejaré en paz… por un rato…

Los años de amistad con Mina, me habían enseñado que nunca se daría por vencida, llevaba meses insistiendo con que debía cambiar el nombre de la menor de mis hijas. Sin embargo, ese día parecía estar determinada a salirse con la suya. Dejó pasar la mañana en santa paz, pero a la hora de la comida, continuó con insistencia.

—Vamos Amy, "Mizy" se escucha lindo y encaja perfecto, no te quita nada.

—Por más que insistas Mina, no conseguirás nada, dime ¿a qué hora vendrá Seiya?

—Llegará tarde, fue a arreglar unos asuntos a Nagoya. Pero no me cambies es tema, dime que cambiarás el nombre de mi sobrina.

—Mina, mi hija se llama Muzuko y punto —señalé con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—Mira, Taiki, Amy, Taimy y Mizy —decía mientras indicaba cada nombre con sus dedos—. ¿Ves? Suena hermoso así, más como decirlo… armónico.

—Mina, eres exasperante…

—Eso lo sé, pero también soy adorable—. Afirmó con una mueca infantil.

—Dejemos el tema por favor, ya me tienes cansada con eso.

—Por favor Amy, Muzuko es nombre de señora solterona y amargada…

—Mina…

—¡Ups! Digo, no es nombre para una nena tan bonita.

—Está bien Mina, llámala así si eso te hace feliz—. Fue tan insistente con el asunto que no pude decirle que no y con el tiempo, toda la familia lo aceptó.

En fin, Mizy es nuestro dolor de cabeza, se mete en líos siempre que puede y más cuando se reúne con su prima Kousagi y su tía Mina. Disfruta coleccionando bichos raros, escalando lo que sea que pueda escalar e investigar y resolver misterios.

Admira a su hermana mayor y, a su manera, la cuida y está al tanto de sus problemas.

Taimy, la primogénita, tiene el cabello castaño de su papá y el azul de mis ojos, ella es una niña tranquila y amable, decidida y firme en sus decisiones, centrada en sus metas y en hacer lo necesario para llegar a ellas. Un poco cursi, cariñosa, bondadosa y leal. A diferencia de su hermana, Taimy es tímida y reservada como su padre. Taiki es su adoración, la opinión de él sobre las decisiones de nuestra hija, son fundamentales, ella no hace nada sin antes consultarlo con papá, así sea la más mínima cosa. No sé, tienen una relación especial y estrecha. Al principio, me sentía un poco desplazada y por tanto celosa, pero entiendo que hay cosas que no puedo cambiar y que los amo profundamente aunque me excluyan del club.

Sus notas son impecables, es miembro del club de tenis, de vez en cuando practica tocando el piano y es presidenta de su clase. Taimy, jamás nos ha dado un problema, jamás hasta hace unas semanas que comenzó a actuar un tanto extraño. Pensé en dejarlo pasar pues quizá, con el paso del tiempo, se normalizaría, pero al agravarse el problema tuve que contárselo a Taiki.

—Entonces, así son las cosas, la niña está rara, a veces está demasiado feliz, luego se irrita con facilidad, llora sin razón aparente, estoy muy preocupada.

—Recapitulemos —me dijo mi esposo algo turbado.

—Pues como te dije, Taimy ha estado muy retraída últimamente, a momentos está tan ausente que no escucha cuando la llamo, el otro día la escuché llorar, pero cuando le pregunté, me dijo que eran tonterías y se encerró en su habitación.

—Amy, amor eso es normal, es una adolescente—. Me molestó un poco que usara conmigo el tono paternal que usa con Mizy, ¿a caso creerá que estoy loca?

— Si quieres más indicios de que algo le pasa a nuestra hija, revisa sus notas, obtuvo 95 puntos el su parcial de matemáticas, 94 en química, 92 en música. Bajó su rendimiento académico, no está entrenando para el torneo de tenis, olvidó su libro de química y no sólo eso, olvidó que quedó de comer con sus primas, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Las está haciendo a un lado y no sé por qué. No quiere salir con ellas, ni de compras, ni al cine, además que se negó a ir a la pijamada que organizó Yarei para el fin de semana.

—Son cambios de la edad amor, nada que no cambie con el tiempo.

—Taiki, me da la impresión de que te estás negando al hecho de que tenemos un problema serio con Taimy.

Taiki sólo caminaba de un lado a otro, con su mano sobre la sien, típico de él cuando está analizando una situación difícil. Nunca tuvimos éste tipo de situaciones con Taimy y con toda sinceridad, jamás nos preparamos para ello. Pues al ser tan tranquila, dulce y sensata, no creímos necesitarlo.  
—Amor, ¿por qué no simplemente le preguntas qué le sucede? Eres su madre y ella confía en ti.

—¿He estado hablando con la pared acaso? ¿No te dije que le he preguntado ya?— Este esposo mío se empeñaba en minimizar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Cariño, no te enojes, yo también quiero saber qué le pasa a mi hija, pero no ganamos nada con perder la cabeza por algo que podría ser pasajero.

—¡Yo sé qué le pasa a mi hermana! —la pequeña Muzuko hizo su triunfal aparición en medio de la sala con un gesto de superioridad al conocer información Taiki y yo ignorábamos.

—Muzuko, hija, estamos hablando de cosas de grandes, y ya te he dicho que no está bien interrumpir así. Ve a jugar con "Ramsés" —Ordenó Taiki amorosamente. Por cierto, Ramsés es un escorpión asiático que mina le regaló a Mizy en su cumpleaños.

—Qué mal que no me hacen caso por ser chiquita, pero ya querrán saber y no les voy a decir nada.

Mizy se alejó de la sala protestando, son sus mejillas infladas y coloradas, refunfuñando como era su costumbre cada vez que le llamábamos la atención.

Una vez que Muzuko se alejó, tomé asiento junto a mi marido, él tomó mis manos, trataba de calmar un poco mi ansiedad, sin embargo, no podía estar en paz por más tiempo. Yo quería a la Taimy de siempre de vuelta.

—Taiki, puede ser que sí estoy exagerando, pero por mi bien, el tuyo y el de tu hija, te suplico que hables con Taimy, ella siempre se ha abierto más a ti. Puede ser que si tú le preguntas, se sincere contigo. No sé, podrías invitarla a cenar o al parque de diversiones, a pasar una tarde entre padre e hija.

—Si con ello ayudo a que te quedes tranquila, lo haré. Veré como está mi agenda para el sábado. Pero debes prometerme que dejarás todo este asunto por la paz—. Dicho aquello, me besó fugaz y dulcemente.

—Te lo prometo —Lo único que yo quería era la estabilidad emocional mía y de mi hija mayor y si Taiki se esforzaría por investigar yo estaría tranquila.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero salir con papá!

Mizy interrumpió de nuevo, mi pequeña desobediente, se quedó escuchando por ahí en algún rincón.

—Mizy…

—No me digas nada papi, es que tú no me quieres llevar de paseo contigo y con Taimy.

—No es eso princesita, pero necesito platicar a solas con tu hermana para saber qué es lo que le pasa.

—¡Pero eso no es necesario! ¡Yo sé lo que le pasa a mi hermanita!

Taiki la levantó para besarla mientras yo la veía con curiosidad, "¿qué es lo que sabe esta niña?"

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana nena? —Pregunté con cautela, pues a Mizy hay que agarrarle el modo.

—Mami, lo que le pasa a Taimy es muy simple. Si me prometes no decir que yo te dije, te digo.

—A ver hija, dinos que le pasa a tu hermana y luego decidimos que hacemos. —Taiki trataba de negociar con nuestra hija menor, con un gesto algo contrariado, pues Muzuko aunque pequeña, no se dejaba convencer fácilmente.

Me enternecía ver la negociación entre ellos, mi pequeña sabía cómo poner en jaque a su padre, por lo que yo permanecía en silencio.

—No papi, promételo, porque no quiero que mi hermana se enoje conmigo, prometió comprarme un helado de chocolate.

—Nena, dinos y si ella se enoja, el helado te lo compro yo. —Mi marido me miró pidiendo misericordia, pues de sobra sabía que no me gusta que coman demasiadas golosinas y menos si éstas eran producto de un soborno. Pero no tuve más remedio que asentir, no podía echarle abajo "el negocio" y menos si era igualmente conveniente para mí.

—Está bien, pero que conste que si ella se enoja voy a sentir feo.

—No se enojará, lo que nosotros queremos hacer es ayudarla. —Esperando que mi argumento surtiera efecto, acaricié la mejilla de la niña.

—Está bien mami, se los diré, espero que no se haga un problema grande, no quiero que mi hermana diga que soy una soplona y menos que me vedí por un helado.

—No digas eso Mizy, lo que tú haces es ayudarnos para ayudar a tu hermana, no te preocupes, porque lo que nosotros queremos es que ambas estén bien—. Fueron las palabras de Taiki que ya estaba un poco impaciente por conocer la privilegiada información con la que contaba nuestra hija.

—Papi, mami, lo que sucede con Taimy, es muy simple, no está enferma, parece que se volvió loca, pero no es así.

—Mizy, por favor ve al grano —Pidió Taiki con tono suave pero algo desesperado.

—¡Lo que pasa con mi hermana es que está enamorada!

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

**Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿No creen que Mizy es una ternura?  
Será un fic cortito, pero espero que les guste. Sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.  
Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en facebook si es que no tienen cuanta por acá o bien, desean conversar con su servidora.  
¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Kisses & blessings  
=Anny=**


	2. Esto no está pasando

**El primer amor de mi hija adolescente **

**Capítulo II **

**Esto no está pasando. **

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:= **

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento. El desarrollo de esta historia pertenece a la autora de este fic. Taimy,Yarei, Seinako y Lidew, las "Little Girls" Son idea original de Sol Levine. Así también el fanart principal de la portada de este fic. Muzuko, es idea Original de Ilaria Sometimes, igualmente el fanart secundario de la portada.

Gracias a ambas por permitirme el uso de sus respectivas obras.

Bienvenidos al capítulo dos.

¡Buena lectura!

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

¡Taimy enamorada! La sorpresa invadió nuestros rostros de inmediato, no podíamos creer lo que acabábamos de escuchar.

Tal pareciera que ante la noticia, todo nuestro entorno se paralizó, hasta las aves que trinaban en el exterior guardaron un repentino silencio.

—¡Ups! Creo que no les gustó la idea, creo no debí decir nada—Muzuko leyó en nuestra expresión las palabras que no podíamos decir debido a la incredulidad.

—¿Estás segura mi vida? —Pregunté tartamudeando, tontamente esperando escuchar que todo era una broma.

—Sí mami, la escuché decírselo a Seinako el otro día

—Seguramente escuchaste mal Mizy, no debes inventar esas cosas, quizá estaba hablando de otra persona, alguna de sus amigas —Taiki era por mucho el más sorprendido, su cara se descompuso al instante de escuchar la afirmación de Mizy —. Seguro que todo es un error.

—Papi, no estoy inventando nada, no seas malo conmigo, yo nunca digo mentiras… bueno… casi nunca.

En ese instante, Taiki perdió la razón, se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, no recuerdo haberle visto así, fue un tanto gracioso y al mismo tiempo enternecedor.

—¡Ay no! mi niña enamorada, ¡Dios santo!¡ Pero si es una bebé!

—Taiki, Taimy está por cumplir 15 años. Tranquilízate por favor, sólo está enamorada, no se va a casar mañana— la noticia me tomó por sorpresa también, pero alguien tenía que conservar la calma, en éste caso decidí hacerlo yo tras ver la reacción del hombre cuya hija empezaba a despertar como una mujer.

—No digas esas cosas, estás hablando de mi bebé, mi nena, apenas ayer le enseñaba a atarse las agujetas…

—Escúchate cariño, estás actuando igual que Yaten, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te has burlado de él?—Seguro mi querido cuñado pagaría millones por ver a su hermano en este estado.

Sólo lo había visto tan perturbado y nervioso dos veces en veinte años de conocerlo, y esas ocasiones fueron el nacimiento de nuestras hijas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué se hace en éstos casos?—Mi marido había perdido el juicio, en verdad que yo no sabía si reír o llorar, ahora era otro quien estaba exagerando, tarde o temprano mi nena tendría que descubrir el amor y si la comparo con sus primas, ella ya se había tardado.

Tenía que admitir que no esperaba esa noticia, jamás me senté a reflexionar que Taimy no sería una niña por la eternidad, yo también estaba sorprendida y contrariada, pero tenía que portarme como la mujer madura que soy y enfrentar la situación lo mejor posible.

—Taiki, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, Taimy se ha convertido en una linda señorita y yo creo que debe tener sus pretendientes.

—Amy, no me digas que mi pequeña es una señorita, ¡es mi princesita por Dios!

—Lo que debemos hacer es ayudarla—respondí sin más—. ¿Qué podemos hacer como sus padres si no que apoyarla?

—¿Y cómo es que podemos hacer tal cosa? Nunca hemos sido los mejores "cupidos". Amy, me estás pidiendo demasiado… yo no podría… eso del amor es muy complicado. Si tú y yo estamos juntos fue por… por…

—¡Por un milagro amor!, lo nuestro es puro milagro. La ciencia aún estudia nuestro caso.

—Apenas y me atrevía a hablarte, eras tan tímida y estabas tan renuente a enamorarte… —Su gesto cambió, sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia, intuía que estaba recordando nuestros años de estudiantes al igual que yo lo hacía.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

—Como olvidarlo si fue uno de los momentos más dichosos de mi vida… Pero no me cambies el tema, no estamos hablando de nosotros, ¡estamos hablando de nuestra hija!

—¡Taiki estás imposible!

—Imposible es que mi nena esté tan grande.

—Papá, deberías portarte como un hombre valiente, porque Taimy y yo vamos a seguir creciendo.

Nuevamente Muzuko irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Ay no! Y Ahora Mizy me da clases de cómo ser un hombre, ¡ahora sí me siento mejor!

—No papi, no te doy clases, yo nada más quiero ayudar, pero mejor me voy, hay galletas que hizo tía Lita en la cocina—era tan tierna la expresión de Mizy que no podía ni siquiera regañarla.

—Mizy, no puedes ingerir golosinas ahora, eso arruinaría tu apetito. Estamos esperando a Taimy para comer.

—Sí no me dejas, puedo seguir aquí, conversando con papi. —En la mente de Muzuko, lo que quería decir era que sí la dejaba, nos dejaría en paz, al menos por el momento.

—Está bien amor, pero sólo toma una ¿de acuerdo? —esa pequeña diablilla sabía negociar, además que aprovechaba la situación.

—Amy, no sé qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo es que debo reaccionar, no quiero ser un ridículo, pero es mi nena.

—Cálmate ¿sí? Deja el asunto en mis manos, vamos a ver cómo evolucionan las cosas, ya encontraré manera de hablar con ella. —Mientras hablábamos, me fui acercando a mi marido poco a poco, lo tomé del mentón y esta vez yo lo besé, esperando que se tranquilizara y pudiéramos pensar qué hacer. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, y tal parecía que lograría tranquilizar a Taiki, era un momento muy placentero hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la mayor de nuestras hijas.

—¡Ya llegué! —Taimy anunció su arribo desde el jardín y entró como siempre, directo a buscar a su padre.

—¡Hola papá! ¡Te tengo noticias! Participaré en el evento de caridad que organiza el colegio, obviamente tocando el piano, sólo me falta elegir el tema. Me gustaría mucho que me regalaras una pieza para ese día, ¿qué piensas?

—Pienso que debes saludar a tu madre.

—¡Oh mamá perdóname! Lamento mi falta de cortesía — Taimy se sonrojó y con la mirada hacia abajo ofreció disculpas.

—No te preocupes hija, de sobra sé que estando aquí tu padre, pierdes la noción de todo lo demás.

—Perdóname mamá en verdad que no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes nena, anda lávate las manos y vamos a comer.

En realidad no estaba molesta, no me era desconocido el hecho de que Taimy adoraba a su padre y la emoción que le causaba compartir alguna actividad con él, aunque la música era su actividad predilecta.

—Mami, ¿y Mizy? Le tarje algo.

—Debe estar en su habitación jugando con Ramsés. ¡Mizy, baja corazón, llegó tu hermana!

—Ya estoy aquí, estaba guardando las galletas.

—¡Enana tragona, te comiste todas las galletas que nos dejó la tía Lita!

—No hermana, no soy una enana tragona, soy una niña bonita que está creciendo —Mizy se defendía con su "carita de yo no fui" logrando con ello desvanecer todo rastro de enojo en cualquiera de nosotros.

—Pequeña odiosa, vamos a comer que tengo hambre, anda. Después de comer te tengo un obsequio.

Taimy quería mucho a su hermana y pese a la diferencia de edad, se llevaban bien. De vez en cuando tenían sus diferencias y las riñas que son comunes entre hermanas, pero nada grave ni duradero.

Comimos tranquilamente, hablamos de todo un poco, todos actuábamos lo más normal posible y Taimy no notó nada raro. Por la tarde, Taiki volvió a trabajar un poco más tranquilo a mi parecer, quizá porque confiaba en que yo haría algo por ayudar a nuestra hija.

Taimy estaba inmersa en sus deberes escolares, por las tardes era su costumbre encerrarse en el estudio de su padre y hacer sus tareas o estudiar un poco. Mizy dedicaba su tiempo a buscar insectos en el jardín o seguir el camino de las hormigas que desfilaban por él. Yo leía un poco mientras vigilaba a la menor de mis hijas sentada en el desayunador, me gusta mucho sentir el aire fresco mientras invertía tiempo en algún pasatiempo.**  
"Los años de peregrinación del chico sin color" **de Murakami era mi compañero para esa tarde, una lectura entretenida, no demasiado profunda. De pronto, la preocupación se hizo presente una vez más por lo que perdí el hilo de mi lectura. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a mi hija? ¿Sería a caso una intromisión a su privacidad indagar al respecto?

Una migraña anunciaba su llegada, era el resultado de la revolución de pensamientos que llevaba a cuestas "¿En verdad podré solucionar todo esto? ¿Cómo terminé en este lío? ¿Qué experiencia tengo yo en el tema?" Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Pensé en llamar a Mina, pero me arrepentí al pensar en el ataque de euforia que sufriría, o bien, el secreto de mi hija lo sabría todo Tokio en un santiamén.  
Llamar a Serena no era opción ya que la discreción tampoco estaba entre sus virtudes, Rei está muy ocupada.  
¡Eso es! Llamaría a Lita, más tarde le llamaría a su casa, ella siempre había sido más sensata y seguro ella podría aconsejarme y guardar el secreto.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no noté que Taimy se acercaba hacia mí cautelosa, algo insegura y nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal tu libro? —Cuestionó para iniciar conversación.

—Francamente esperaba más pero al menos me mantiene interesada.

—¡Oh vaya! Es una lástima.

—¿Te puedo ayudar Taimy? Me parece que no has venido a que hablemos sobre mi libro. Dime hija, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? — Esa expresión de duda era muy característica en ella cuando estaba en medio de algún conflicto.

—Madre, bueno… lo que pasa… es…

—Habla nena, sea lo que sea cuenta con ello.

—Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil, ya que estoy consciente de que es algo muy preciado para ti pero ¿me prestarías los poemas que te ha regalado papá? Sé que los tienes todos y los guardas con gran cariño, prometo que los cuidaré bien.

Esperaba que me pidiera cualquier cosa menos eso, los poemas, eran una de mis posesiones más preciadas, conservaba todos y cada uno de los versos que Taiki me escribió desde que empezó a cortejarme hasta el que cada aniversario escribía en la tarjeta que acompañaba a las rosas que llegaban para iniciar nuestro festejo de aniversario. Mi hija siempre me había dicho que la poesía es cursi y melosa, en particular la poesía que su padre escribe para mí. Quizás eso confirmaba lo que Mizy nos dijera horas atrás. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sería a caso esa la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre quién era el chico de quien se había enamorado?

—Bien Taimy, si en verdad los necesitas, te los prestaré —No pude negarme, era mi deber ayudar en lo posible ¿no? —pero, ¿para qué los necesitas?

—Para… para un trabajo, de mi clase de literatura, te los devolveré pronto ¿sí? —Al titubear en su respuesta, me dio a entender que me estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, preferí pasarlo por alto y darle lo que me pedía.

No sabía cómo acercarme a ella sin que pensara que me estaba entrometiendo, no quería incomodarla y al mismo tiempo quería evitar que pasara por los malos momentos que yo pasé debido a mi introversión.  
—Bien nena, recuérdame dártelos antes de ir a dormir esta noche. Tú sabes que son mi tesoro, confío en que los cuidarás bien.

—'Ma', ¿te sucede algo? Te noto como distinta, extraña, como si quisieras preguntarme o hablarme de algo pero no te atrevieras —me había atrapado, era tan transparente que mi hija podía notar que algo sucedía.

—No, nada hija, puede ser que estoy nostálgica porque se aproxima nuestro aniversario de bodas y ya me conoces, me pongo cursi —Sí, había mentido, pero no lograba reunir el valor para ser directa y confesar lo que me ocurría en realidad.

—Cierto, Mizy y yo tenemos algo para ustedes, pero es una sorpresa— el rostro de mi hija se iluminó y me regaló una bella sonrisa, de esas que muecas infantiles de las que aún era dueña.

—¿En serio? En ese caso, estaré ansiosa por verlo. ¿Qué es? ¿Me das una pista?

—Señora Kou, no sea curiosa, ya se enterará.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés acá platicando conmigo, son pocas las veces que compartimos así, dime, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Algo o alguien nuevo en tu vida? ¿Alguna inquietud que desees compartir? —Al fin había conseguido preguntarlo.

—No, nada, a decir verdad mi vida está bastante normal. 'Ma' no quisiera arruinar el momento, pero aún no termino la tarea, volveré al estudio. Nos vemos en la cena. —Tras darme un beso en la mejilla aquella huidiza adolescente se esfumó. Dejándome con la incertidumbre.

Decidí distraerme, cambiar de escenario y de sintonía y salía a dar una paseo con Mizy, en el parque jugando en los columpios mi pequeña me convenció de cenar fuera, lo que fue bueno para despejarnos y pasar un agradable tiempo familiar.

Ya estaba finalizando el día, después de acostar a Mizy y asegurarme que sus mascotas no fueran a escapar, pasé por la habitación de Taimy, estaba conversando con su padre. Quizá él tendría más éxito que yo y lograría que la niña por fin abriera su corazón.

—Papá ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta y me contestarás sinceramente?

—Claro princesa, sabes que responderé lo que sea que me preguntes. Siempre lo he hecho y no veo por qué cambiar ahora.

—En ese caso… Papá, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado? ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a mamá? —Taiki se quedó perplejo, tendría que hablar de amor con su pequeña Taimy, la misma que con escasos 6 años prometió que jamás de casaría para cuidarnos a su padre y a mí.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Desde cuándo Taiky Kou responde una pregunta con otra? ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada, es sólo que… bueno… —El ataque de nervios de Taiki, era más que obvio, así que me decidí a entrar al rescate.

—Mis amores, no quisiera interrumpir, pero Taiki, te llama Yaten, está en tu celular, lo dejaste en tu mesita de noche.

—Princesa, buenas noches, mañana platicamos ¿sí?—besó a su hija en la frente y salió huyendo de su habitación. No sin antes brindarme una mirada de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Andan muy raritos. —Taimy no era tonta y nos conocía.

—Nada hija, tonterías de adultos. No nos hagas caso. Buenas noches, que descanses. —También la besé y también huí.

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta nueva aventura, por sus reviews, sus PM, sus comentarios e inbox en facebook.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de ésta entrega. Sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.  
Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Lexie **Linda, gracias por tus ánimos en estos días complicados para mí. Y sí, Mizy es adorable.

**Sol Levine** Tienes razón, tus técnicas spartanas surten efecto.

**Alexa Monnie **Nena, sé que me tardo en publicar y por ello agradezco que pases por mi espacio.

**DANIMAR45** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**Yael Jed** Amiga, gracias por tu apoyo constante TQM

Gracias a quienes pasan a leer y dejarme sus comentarios y a los que se asoman por aquí aun de manera anónima.

Kisses & blessings

=Anny=


End file.
